


Babies

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Daddy Venom [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Sleeper asks where babies come from.





	Babies

"Where did I come from?" Eddie almost choked on his coffee as Sleeper looked over from his tank at his parents.

"Ugh, well you see-," Eddie stuttered unsure what to say. He barely knew how they made Sleeper. "Why do you want to know?"

"I went to school with Peter and they were talking about it in health class. Did you two have sex?" 

"NO!" Eddie felt his face turn red as he Venom laughing in the back of his head. "This isn't funny!"

'Actually it's pretty fucking hilarious,' Venom kept laughing as Sleeper shifted confused by his parents.

"Well you see, when a symbiote has that time of the year with their host, sometimes they make a baby." Eddie's voice choked as he tried to explain this, his symbiote's laughter not making things any easier.

"Can you do it again?" This made Venom stop laughing.

"Er...why?"

'I want a sibling.'

"Oh, well ugh, you see-"

'Don't you dare tell him he was an accident.' Venom hissed in it's host's ear. 

"Please?" Sleeper's small beady red eyes looked up in what Eddie could only assume was his version of puppy eyes.

''Well...maybe one more wouldn't hurt. But I get to name them this time."

'N-'

"Really?!" The blob that was their son darted up excitedly, attaching himself to his fathers body. Eddie made a mental note to baby proof the entire house again so there wasn't a repeat of the babysitting incident.


End file.
